Conventionally, there is known an in-vehicle display device including a structure for absorbing unwanted radiation noise (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
A circuit board part is formed on a glass substrate of a liquid crystal display panel in a display device, and a display control device is connected to a driver IC provided in the circuit board part via a flexible printed circuit board. A shielding metal foil is pasted on the flexible printed circuit board, a metal foil tape is pasted on the shielding metal foil, and moreover, the metal foil tape is pasted on a frame body of the liquid crystal display device. Thereby, the shielding metal foil is electrically connected to the frame body via the metal foil tape, and thus, the structure for absorbing radiation noise generated from the flexible printed circuit board is formed.